


Don't give up on me

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on the song "Don't give up on me" by Jason Aldean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't give up on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a one-shot idea that came to me when I was listening to the song... It's a beautiful song and you should listen it ;)  
> I was thinking about doing a few song-fics, but I can't promise anything, I'm bad at writting long things or a lot of chapters (I still have an unfinished story, sorry :( ) but I'll try, just if you want me to do it.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-mI5R8tcm8 (link to the song)
> 
> Thanks for reading :3

I woke up to some noises in the middle of the night; they were coming from downstairs, and for a moment I almost ran to see what was going on, because maybe it was some thief or a killer but, then I heard her voice and I sighed “Not again”

  
“Oh, shit! Who the fuck put this here!”

  
“You did, Lex” A pair of blue eyes suddenly landed in mine, forgetting about hitting the poor small table that _she_ put close to the couch days ago.

  
“Of course I did… I’m the only stupid person in this house” She snapped.

  
“You’re not stupid” I said softly and she put on a little smile, without looking at me this time, just focusing on whatever she was looking for between the cushions “What are you looking for, anyway?”

  
“Agh” She groaned and put her hands in her hips, the typical Alex-You got to be kidding me-Morgan pose. “I’m looking for a damn cigarette”

  
“I… I thought you didn’t smoke anymore”

  
“I know… I know, Tobin… It’s just the last one; if I can fucking find it”

  
“You said you weren’t going to drink neither ” She must’ve noticed the disappointment in my voice this time, because she stopped searching and walked towards me, sighing.

 

“Yeah… But I’m fine, Kelley was worst you know? She was doing this crazy dancing all around the club and stealing drinks, and flirting so she could get free alcohol for the both of us…” _Alcohol for the both of them? Flirting? What…?_ “Oh no no… but I didn’t do anything, Tobs, really… and I just took like three free drinks… I know what you think about stealing and I swear I didn’t…”

  
“Alex, stop” She had a worried frown and was now looking at her feet “I don’t care about what Kelley did or did not. I care about you, don’t you see it? I care if _you_ drink, if _you_ smoke, if _you_ are sad or angry…”

  
She took my hand and guided me to the porch of our house, sitting in the little steps and bringing me close so I could put my arms around her, as we used to do every morning, before things started to be… difficult.

  
“Why did you drink, Alex?”

  
“I’m a mess” She whispered against the fabric of my shirt. I knew what she was talking about.

  
“You are not a mess… You’ve been through hard times, like everyone has been, it will be better soon. You’ll kill it in the Olympics this year, I promise. I believe in you, and you’ll make it.”

  
“How?” I shrugged.

“I don’t know. God always has a plan, Alex.”

  
“Maybe not for me, I don’t even pray” She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

  
“But I pray for you, always, for both of us. And, I gave you I bible if I remember well, didn’t I?”

  
“I don’t know where it is” She mumbled and I chuckled.

  
“Is in the shelf, in the living room, you silly” Now her blue and teary eyes looked at me, with that look that the little kids give to their parents when they tell them that they finally found their favorite toy, when they thought it was lost.

  
“How do you know?”

  
“I just know, babe.” She nodded and looked at the night sky.

  
“You hate me? For… this?”

  
“I’m worried about you… I could never hate you” I said and snuggled in her neck, kissing softly the spot behind her ear and hugging her.

“I want to change, Tobin… For you” This time I looked at her, confused and before I could say anything, she took my hands between hers and started talking “I love you Tobs… And maybe I’m drunk now, but I know that I failed you; I promised you to stop drinking and quit smoking, and I just messed up. I don’t know how you do it, how can you still be that lovely, sweet and caring girl that I fell in love with, after all that I’ve done, honestly, I don’t get it.” She took a deep breath, trying to control her voice, which was shaking “I’ve failed in a lot of things, Tobin, but I need you to know that I’ve never failed loving you; I love you and only you, I would never do something to betray you, and I want you to be able to trust in my promises again. There is only one thing that I ask for…” At this point we both had tears in our eyes, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe was the night and the light cold breeze that made me feel warm at her words… _she finally meant it, this time, it was true._

  
“What is it, Lex?”

  
“Don’t give up on me” She sniffed “I know I don’t deserve you, and that I’ve never gave you a good reason to stay, but please… don’t give up on me”  
More tears started running down her face and I pulled her to me, kissing her forehead and smiling, even though I was crying too.

  
“I would never give up on you, babe…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... was it so bad?


End file.
